banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Yut-Lung
(Mandarin: 李月龙, Lǐ Yuè Lóng, Cantonese: 李月龍, Lei Yut Lung) is one of the main antagonists of the series and the youngest son of the Lee family, the largest crime family in China. Possessing an encyclopedic knowledge of herbs and poisons, he allies with Golzine to determine the chemical composition of Banana Fish. Yut-Lung possesses a deep grudge towards his brothers, who raped and murdered his concubine mother, and eventually violently deposes them. He is hostile towards Ash Lynx and Eiji Okumura, who frequently attempts to capture and murder the latter in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Yut-Lung has long black hair down to his hips that is usually tied into a pony tail by a red tassel-like cord at the neck, and sometimes, draped over his shoulder. His hairstyle sometimes varies from braided, to let down freely. He has black eyes (purple-hued in the anime) and has often been mistaken for a woman because of his appearance. He also has a dragon tattoo along his neck, but by Episode 12 To Have and Have Not the tattoo is shown to be gone. Then the tattoo comes back in Episode 19 Ice Palace. He wears small white earrings in his ears. Personality Yut-Lung is most of the time quiet and stoic. Although he presents himself usually politely and harmless, he is actually a cold-hearted, ruthless, calculating and deeply resentful young man. The cruel death of his mother which he witnessed himself six years old, along with the fact that his family views him with very little regard, has left him not only thirsty for vengeance but also devoid of any form of love for most of his life, as hatred is his primary motivator. Because of this, he has no qualms about using Banana Fish on his brothers and even has them executed. Yut-Lung's most recurring trait is his deep loathing for Eiji Okumura, which he goes on to say comes as "natural" as the desire of others to protect Eiji. At the same time he believes him and Ash are alike due to their similar upbringings and has at many times tried to have Eiji killed. It is likely that Yut-Lung resents Ash and Eiji's close relationship for they can care for each other unconditionally, something Yut-Lung is unable to understand as he was surprised when Ash was ready to commit suicide in order to save Eiji. Yut-Lung's many attempts on Eiji and his dislike of him are due to the fact that Eiji is the opposite of Yut-Lung, someone raised with love and whom people love, while Ash, unlike Yut-Lung, is not purely motivated by hatred like him, for Ash has people he cares and care about him, while Yut-Lung does not. Despite his flaws, Yut-Lung is not completely devoid of morality for he too was horrified by Shorter's fate later on. Yut-Lung's demeanor and his fondness for wine, may make it seem like he's over eighteen, but he's only sixteen years old. Despite Yut-Lung's actions, he still rarely shows a somewhat kinder side to him. For example, when Ash had thrown a knife at Blanca and it had gone into his arm, and Yut-Lung had been tossed down a flight of stairs, yet brushed it off, he still asked if Blanca was okay. He also helped to free Ash, and even if that was for his own plan, he still gave him ointment for his wounds, which he did not have to do. History The youngest of seven children, his parents died when he was six at which point he lived with his aunt and uncle. His school recommended that he enter the Dawson household as a member of staff before being formally adopted by the family. At sixteen, he graduated East Bridge Senior High earning a scholarship to study computer science.Episode 7 Later, it is revealed that his mother was a street vendor's daughter and became his father's mistress when she was 10 years old and he was 65. His mother gave birth to him at the age of 15. When his father died, his half brothers came and raped and killed his mother as they despised her and Yut Lung for being their father's favorite mistress and child, thus seeing Yut Lung as a threat for the inheritance and killed his mother and made him their weapon to keep him from gaining power. Due to that horrible experience, Yut Lung grew to hate himself and his brothers for what they did to his mother and vowed that he will bring the Lee family to extinction by killing his brothers and families for their crimes against him and his mother.Episode 8 Story Main Article: Yut-Lung/Synopsis Yut-Lung bails both Sing Soo-Ling and Eiji Okumura from prison, though in Eiji’s case it is to keep him confined to his house. Relationships Ash Lynx Later he considers himself and Ash to be like Yin and Yang. He considers Ash a great demon and wants him to assume control of the Corsican Mafia just that Yut-Lung could fight all out against such a foe. He seems to see himself in Ash, so much so that they are almost the same, to the point that when Ash finds someone who cares for him and for who he can depend on, Yut-Lung becomes driven by jealousy, wanting Ash to continue to feel alone, just as he had felt. Eiji Okumura Yut is shown to have a strong hatred towards Eiji. This stems from believing he will drag Ash down, and after he is kidnapped by him. He also hates Eiji because of how much he means to Ash, seeing him as an undesirable weakness. He shows resentment towards Eiji for having a "normal" and sheltered life in comparison to Yut-Lung and Ash. However, it's implied that he also craves to have that sort of connection with someone. Shorter Wong He was under the impression that their Chinese ties would be enough to get Shorter to co-operate with his plan. Yut-Lung uses Shorter's sister as leverage to ensure Shorter's participation and appears to see him as a means to an end to carry out the kidnapping at hand. When Shorter discovers Yut-Lung's true identity and nature, he reacted with anger, referring to Yut Lung as a snake, wishing he could kill him if it wasn't for his sister's life being on the line. Despite Yut-Lung using Shorter as a means to kidnap Eiji for his brothers' plans, he seemed genuinely horrified by Shorter's demise, and didn't seem to know what would happen to him. Sing Soo-Ling Recognizing Sing at Dino Golzine's manor, Yut-Lung approached him and simply told him to come with him. With Yut’s family connections and Sing’s gang at risk, he obliged. Despite Yut-Lung's actions, Sing appears to show some concern for Yut-Lung, though he tries to push him away at first. After Yut-Lung's treatment of Sing's gang, Sing is unable to forgive him, but after finding out about his past, comes to understand Yut-Lung, and is unable to hate him. In the end he tells Yut-Lung he must live to make up for his mistakes, and offers to help him make peace in Chinatown again. Yut-Lung believes Sing is justified in killing him for his actions. However, and as evidenced by their last interaction in display, in which the two share a sincere talk which soon turns into a juvenile squabble it is likely that the two become far closer, making Sing the one person that Yut-Lung yearned for all his life, somebody who would show concern and sympathy for his sake. Lao Yen Tai Yut-Lung blackmails Lao into working for him in order to protect his younger half-brother, Sing. Dino Golzine He travels to meet the mob boss and literally joins him in bed as the Corsican mafia and Lee clan consolidate power amongst themselves. In his manor, Yut uses the opportunity to gain intel on Golzine's plans and later joins him in his goal to capture Ash Lynx. Yut comes to regard Golzine as a rival to his territorial expansion and to that end initiates a plot with Blanca to catch Ash in the first step to undermine Golzine. Yut would not intend to work alongside him rather see him as someone to depose only for Yut with the backing of the Chinese mafia to further their goals in America. Blanca He employs Blanca into his service after his contract with Dino Golzine had been completed. He is persistent in getting Blanca's hired help despite the latter's repeated refusal, though he eventually agrees to work for him after saving him from an assassination attempt. He later asks him not to leave when Blanca wants to end their contract. Lee Wang Lung Yut-Lung brings hostages to his eldest brother where they work together. In reality, Yut harbors a deep resentment towards him on account of what he done to his mother and as vengeance Yut arranges with Golzine to have him murdered right in front of him on Yut's orders. Lee Hua Lung His brother who he works with for a time. Hua-Lung was his brother who held Yut-Lung back while his other siblings violated his mother. Later, he is even shown flirting with Yut-Lung, touching his hair and commenting on how he looks beautiful, and more like his mother every day. Eventually Yut administers him the Banana Fish drug reducing him to essentially a mindless thrall, and uses him as a figurehead for the Lee family, while he controls things from behind the scenes. Wu Yut's loyal servant and bodyguard who is later killed by Ash, which seems to shock and frighten him to some degree. Yut-Lung's Mother Yut Lung's mother was raped and killed by his half-brothers in front of him when he was six years old. Because of what they did to his mother, Yut-Lung aims to get his revenge by killing his brothers and the entire Lee family. It is evident that Yut-Lung cared very much for his mother through these actions. Etymology Yut Lung's name is known as "The Moon Dragon" that swallows the darkness. Abilities Yut Lung is an expert herbalist and poison maker, having deep knowledge of multiple forms of either and their effects, as well as being skillful enough with proper dose usage. His wisdom on these matters is deep enough to allow him to understand the real effects of Banana Fish upon seeing its chemical composition even before its explanation. He is also skilled in the usage of acupuncture. Being raised among the Lee family even as an outcast has given him deep knowledge of the underworld, its affairs and its darkness. He has also been used as a prostitute on his brother's orders,, similar to Ash's own experiences, which has allowed him to show a masquerade of weakness that has tricked many. Once rising to power Yut Lung proved himself a capable criminal mastermind although still lacking behind the likes of Golzine. Yut Lung has also been trained in multiple subjects such as the art of assassination as he can sneak behind people without making any noise. Despite this, Yut Lung is clearly not a physical fighter and is completely defenseless if held against his will in any manner. Equipment Yut Lung carries anesthetic needles with him. He pulls a needle out and proceeds while aiming for his victims neck. Making them turn into a "doll-like" state. The anesthetic varies, two examples of which are Shunichi Ibe not being able to move but can still hear and see, while Eiji Okumura cannot see, hear, or move. Sometimes the needles can remove the "doll-like" state, but makes the victims muscles numb, as shown by Eiji recovering. Episode Appearances *Episode 07 The Rich Boy *Episode 08 Banal Story *Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 14 Tender is the Night *Episode 15 The Garden of Eden *Episode 17 The Killers *Episode 18 Islands in the Stream *Episode 19 Ice Palace *Episode 20 The Unvanquished *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying *Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls *Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Lee Yut-Lung/Image Gallery Main Article: Yut-Lung/Image Gallery Quotes * "A bloody history is inevitable when you are the ruling clan" * (To Sing) "What's wrong? You hated him, right? Guess what? So do I" * (To Eiji) "No need to glare. I won't eat you up." * (To Eiji) "There's nothing you can do to help Ash." * (To Eiji) "And what can you do to help him?" * (To Eiji) "You really irritate me." * (To Eiji) "You want people to protect you, like with Ash, or make them want to tear you apart and crush you." * (To Eiji) "So, what to do with you now." * (To Eiji sleeping) "I heard you tried to escape again. You have some spunk." * "Nothing is born from history"Banana Fish Episode 17 * (Yut to Ash regarding Blanca and Eiji) “We have hired him, his target is your friend”Episode 18 * (To Lao) “I have other things for you to do for me.”Banana Fish Anime Episode 22 * (Discussing with Blanca Yut's plans for Ash and Eiji) “We still have two more scorpions. Unlike Lao, they know what’s best for them.” * “I'm a monster too, Blanca.” * “I'm not hearing any good news.” * “Ash in fact becomes all tame when he's around him. He's degraded from a lone lynx to a content pet cat.” * (To Blanca) Depending on your answer, I may not forgive you. Trivia * Yut-Lung has been compared to a snake a few times in the story. * Yut-Lung is the youngest antagonist in the Banana Fish series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese mafia Category:Siblings